Outside the Frosty Window
by EmmieKnowsWhatsUp
Summary: JELSA FANFIC Pitch Black has a plan. One with fear, plenty of fear. To put that plan in action, he needs Jack Frost, the Guardian of Fun and Snow, and Queen Elsa of Arendelle. Together the two can create eternal snow and fear for miles...but Jack meets Elsa, and shows her "snowballs and fun times"...what will happen between the two when Pitch will do anything for eternal fear?
1. Chapter 1

Outside the Frosty Window

Pitch Black tapped his toes, impatiently waiting for the boy to appear. He had a plan; one with fear. Oh yes, fear, and plenty of it. Just enough, perhaps, to make Pitch's dream—or should it be called _nightmare_—come true.

Jack Frost reluctantly floated into Pitch's domain of darkness. _Damn, you can barely see a thing in here_, he thought.

"Pitch!" Jack called into the darkness. "Come out! If this is another one of your lousy tricks, I'm not falling for it!"

"Ah, Jack Frost," said a grim, amused voice. "Such a fierce, brave boy, isn't he?"

A light, dim but acceptable, lit up in the middle of the cave. Pitch Black stood below it. Somehow, he looked weaker, a lot weaker, from when the Guardians last saw him. _Lost in his own fear_, Jack realized.

"What do you want, Black? Why'd you call me here?"

"Oh, nothing, Jack!" Pitch said. "I just felt I should check up on an old…friend."

Jack laughed. "Friend? Fat chance!"

Pitch joined in the laughter. "Oh yes, what a fat chance it is!" With a smile glued on his face, he floated up to Jack, with lack of ease. "I called you here, Jack, because I have something for you."

Staff at ready, Jack flew back a step. "And what could you possibly have for me, huh?"

Pitch smirked and began to wave his hands around, making images with his black sand. "Oh, something that just might spark your interests."

Jack flinched, but watched the sand form. Alright, he'd stick around. Just to see what Pitch had to say, then he'd leave.

"In a city called Arendelle," Pitch began, "There lives a little girl." The black sand dances around to form a picture of a little girl with a braid. "She has a…how is this said…special power. The power to create and control the elements of ice and snow."

_ What? _Jack was confused. Someone out there, like him? Hundreds of explanations ran through his mind. _Maybe the Man in the Moon did to her what he did to me. Maybe she's supposed to be a new Guardian. _

_Maybe Pitch is playing with me._

_Yeah, probably._

Pitch waited till the confused look left Jack's face. This was going exactly how he wanted it to go.

"This girl also had a little sister—without powers—like you did, that she loved very much. One day, while playing together, the girl's powers got out of control, and she accidentally struck her sister with ice, nearly killing her.

"Her sister didn't die, but the girl was so afraid it would happen again that she locked herself away in her room. She wouldn't play with her sister, or anyone else, for years to come. She was so afraid to hurt anyone else ever again that every day she would become lonelier and more afraid just to protect the world from herself."

Jack couldn't believe his ears. A girl? Like him? Years without playing? As much as he wanted to, though, the story couldn't be trusted. Pitch may have a trick up his sleeve.

He frowned at Pitch and said, "Well, that's nice, Black. But what do you expect me to do with this information? What do want in exchange?"

Pitch hid away his sand and pouted. "I told you, nothing! I just gained some intriguing knowledge and thought I'd share it with you, that's all!"

Jack stared in disbelief.

"Jack, look at me! I'm weak and not so far from powerless! What could I possibly do by giving you this information anyways?"  
>Jack studied him, then turned away. "Sorry, Black. No can do. Sees ya later." It took him a lot of power to say that; the story caught his curiosity. A little girl out there, with powers like him. He could go show her ice powers weren't so bad. He'd show her fun times again. They could have the greatest snowball fight…<p>

"Too bad," said Pitch, floating away. "That little girl is all alone and scared in that mountain, and her life is in grave danger…if only someone could go show her the light again…"

Jack just couldn't handle it anymore. He whirled around. "What was that girl's name again?"

Pitch turned, startled. "I haven't said it. It's Elsa."

_Elsa._

Jack flew out of Pitch's dark cave. "Arendelle!" he called into the wind, ad it swept him away.

Perfect! Perfect! Pitch rubbed his hands together with satisfaction. It was all going according to plan. Elsa—the _beautiful_ Queen Elsa—had more fear in her heart than anyone Pitch had seen in ages. Adding on to that, with her entire country in eternal snow, everyone was in fear. With Jack Frost's help, the two could unleash an eternal snow throughout the entire world! Then everyone would be in fear! Everyone will see me, they'll fear me, me, Pitch Black! Soon, he'd regain his strength and voila! Another Dark Ages has begun.

His cave of darkness echoed with evil laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Elsa ran her hands around the icy walls of her palace. She still couldn't believe it. All this time, she was holding back a power that was capable of creating something like this. She walked up to her ice window, which was identical to the one in her room…well, her old room. The only difference was that now Elsa didn't have to worry about turning the window into ice because, well, it was made of ice.

The view from her window was marvelous; tall, snowy mountains covered the scene for miles. _Anna would love this_, Elsa thought.

At the thought of her sister, the events of yesterday night came rushing back to her. The coronation. The ball. That creepy guy Anna wanted to marry. The revelation of her powers to the entire city. Her hands clenched into fists.

The Snow Queen shook her head. _You promised you'd let it go, remember?_ Yes, she remembered. What happened yesterday is all in the past now. And isn't it a Queen's job to protect her people at all costs? As long as Elsa stayed away from Arendelle, she was free, and more importantly, Anna and the townsfolk would be safe. Sure, they'd be a little worried without the Queen, but they were safe. That's all that mattered.

She gazed out the window.

_Dude. This is impossible. _

Jack flew around, weaving in and out of the valley of snowy mountains, in search of the girl, Elsa, the girl like him. Pitch said she was alone in the mountains. But there was one problem.

"WHICH ONE?!" Jack shouted into nothingness. What was he expected to do? Check every cave in every mountain, searching for a little girl? That would take months. And Elsa didn't have months, not if she was alone in this winter weather. Unless, you know, she wasn't affected by the cold either…

Jack just couldn't help himself. Every time he thought of meeting her, it gave him an unexplainable thrill. _Will she like me? What kind of person is she? We'll have so much fun! I'll teach her how to master her powers, and she'll be so happy she'd play with her sister again and…_sometimes he'd have to remind himself that she probably wouldn't be able to see him. But that didn't stop him from muttering her name under his breath, smiling. _Elsa_. Okay, Jack decided, he'd make her believe. He didn't know how, or when, but he would do it, if it saved her from drowning in her own fear.

Then something from down below caught Jack's eye. There were two people and a…what was that, a reindeer? One was a big blonde guy and the other was a girl with strawberry blonde hair in two braids. They were hiking up the mountain full of snow, for some insane reason.

Jack took a closer look at the girl. Was that Elsa? No, it couldn't be. Elsa was at least ten years younger than her. But where were they headed? His eyes followed the direction they were going, and then he saw it. It was the tallest mountain, and there was something on it…was that…a castle? Yes! A castle! Little Elsa was bound to be in there! It was the only logical explanation. Kids are attracted to stuff like this. Really, if you had to choose between a cold dark cave in the mountains or a castle, would you really think about it? Jack flew towards it at full speed. Only when he got up close to it did he realize it was made of ice.

His jaw dropped and his staff almost slipped out of his hand. _Sweet mama…do you SEE THIS? _It was the most beautiful thing anyone could ever see. The ice was clean cut, and it sparkled like it was showing off. The details on the staircase, the windows, and the gates made it even more amazing. Jack floated around the castle, running his fingers around the glass in awe.

Who could have made this? Certainly not Elsa. She's too young to be capable of something like this…but you never know…

Up above him, there was a window. It dawned on Jack that the interior might be as great, or even better, than the exterior, so he flew up to check it out. Even the window looked cool. But when he looked inside, he saw something he didn't expect.

A young woman with white blonde hair was gazing out the window, admiring the scenery. What was she doing in the castle? She's definitely not Elsa; when he pictured her he thought of a little girl, about eight years old. Jack leaned in, squinting his eyes for a closer look, when suddenly the woman whipped her head around and stared at him.

There was no doubt about it; she saw him.

Jack's heart started to pound as she stared into the woman's big blue eyes. _Can she…see me? Does she see me?_ He shook his head, disbelieving. He looked back at her, only to see her figure scurry away from the window, into the castle.

_She saw me._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Panting, the Snow Queen ran back inside away from the window. Who was that? The image of the white-haired, blue-eyed boy stuck in her head. How did he find her? Was he a citizen coming to look for his Queen? How did he reach her window? Well, it doesn't matter. He needed to get back home. She'd order him to. Risking someone's life again wasn't on her to-do list.

Anyway, she might've imagined it. Her window was so high up the ground; the only way you could get up there was if you could…_fly_ or something…

Then Elsa heard a voice from behind her, calling. "Hey!" Elsa's eyes widened and she picked up the speed. Impossible! Was that the boy? How the heck did he get in here? "Wait! Stop!" It sure sounded like it.

She hurried down the staircase, but a hand caught her shoulder. She tried to shrug it off, but the grasp was too strong. So she turned.

It was the boy from the window.

Jack's eyes locked with the girl's, and in an instant he could hear his heart pounding. She was pretty. Really pretty. But more importantly, she could see him.

"What do you want?" the girl said. She was talking to him.

"Uh…uh, can you…can you really see me?"

The girl raised an eyebrow. "Of course I can."

Suddenly Jack got this weird, warm feeling in his chest. What was it? It was strange.

"I-," Jack began. "I need you, to, um—" She cut him off.

"I know. I'm sorry. I can't go back to Arendelle. It's not safe for you, or anyone else, if you try to bring me back. I'll only hurt you. I'm better off here…alone, free…"

Jack was confused. What the heck was she talking about? The girl turned to walk away. "No!" he called out after her. "That's not what I'm here for!"

The girl whirled around. "Then…then what do you want?"

Jack took a deep breath. "Okay. So, I'm looking for a little girl. Her name's Elsa. Have you, you know, seen her? Has she come here?"

The girl made a face Jack didn't expect, then she turned and walked down the stairs.

Seriously? Was that kid trying to make fun of her or something? What a weird boy, with strange clothes and…what was that he held in his hands, some sort of spear? Although, he wasn't bad-looking at all…

Ugh, what was she thinking! Elsa needed to get away. Before he got hurt. But the stubborn boy was still following her.

"Stop! Wait! Do you know her? Do you know who built this castle? Can you at least tell me you don't know?" Without looking back, Elsa shouted, "Please, leave me alone! Go home!"

"Well… you could at least tell me where she is!" the boy shouted.

Now in the ballroom, Elsa couldn't take the boy's ignorance anymore. Whirling around, she said, "Do you _really_ not know? Me! It's me! I'm Elsa! I built this castle! Are you happy now? If so, get away from here!"

Slowly, Elsa watched the boy's face go through a series of emotions; first came confusion. Then, some sort of realization. Then he smiled a big, goofy smile and did something strange.

He jumped of the staircase and flew.

He launched himself in the air, twirling, laughing. Then, staff in hand, he swooped down and picked Elsa off her feet in a tight hug. "Elsa! Elsa! I can't…you! Your Elsa! I've found you!"

"Put me down!" Elsa screamed, but he didn't hear her, because he keep laughing her name. Then Elsa resorted to the only thing she really knew. Her powers.

She pushed her hand onto the boy's chest and sent out a ray of ice. Soon enough, he fell to the ground, covered in ice.

Elsa fell, too. She hit the ground hard. But she was more concerned about the boy. His eyes were closed. He wasn't moving. He was gone, because of her. This was exactly what she wanted to avoid, but it happened. She was a monster.

She took a few steps toward him and dropped down to her knees, but before she could cry out an "I'm sorry," the boy's eyes flew open and he smiled at Elsa. "So it's true," he said.

He's _alive_?How's that possible? Then the boy flew up again, his body in the air, but his face nose-to-nose with Elsa, still on the on her knees. "It's true. You really are like me." A strange warmth ran through a surprised Elsa, but she quickly shook it off and pushed the boy away.

The Queen had so many questions. How could he fly like that? How's he still alive? Why's he all happy about her? "Wh-who are you?" she asked.

He chuckled. "I'm Jack Frost, and I'm like you."

Elsa frowned. "What do you need from me?"

"It's not what I need from you, really. It's what I need to show you."

Elsa got up and took a step back. Jack Frost landed back on his feet. "No need to back away," he whispered. Then he wove his hands around. Elsa's eyes widened. He had made a snowball, out of nothing, just like she could. How?

Jack threw the snowball at her face.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Jack threw the snowball at her face.

"Wha…" Elsa, surprised, wiped the snow off her face. Jack was up in the air, holding his stomach and laughing. "Ha! You should see the look on your face!" He threw another one, which Elsa dodged.

"C-can you NOT?" Elsa shouted. "This is not the time to be playing games of any kind!"

Jack chuckled, packing another snowball. "Oh, Elsa. Rule number one with Jack Frost: It's ALWAYS times for fun and games." He threw another ball, which Elsa evaded, only to find five more hit her smack in the face.

"Ugh!" Elsa said, outraged. How DARE this boy not realize she wasn't in the mood for a snowball fight? Sure, it was pretty amazing that somebody else had this power…not only that, the boy—Jack Frost—could _fly_ too! How? Was this really happening?

_Was this really happening?_

Jack was ecstatic. A little confused, but ecstatic. He had gone looking for her, and there she was, in front of him, alive and kicking. Strangely, Pitch hadn't been lying. Jack couldn't understand that part, but…It was her, Elsa! Sure she was a bit different than what Jack had imagined in his head, a lot taller, a lot older, and a lot more…beautiful.

Yeah, she was really beautiful. Jack got an odd feeling in his chest, one he'd never had before. It was a tight, warm feeling. What was it? _Oh, I know,_ Jack thought. _It's because I'm so excited to play with Elsa! _

He flew a few steps towards Elsa. "C'mon, don't be so down in the dumps! Having fun isn't hard, not when you have ice powers!"

"I'm sorry, but no," Elsa said with obvious impatience. "I don't need to have any…fun. All I want is to understand how-" The snowball hit the Queen straight in the nose and all the patience Elsa thought she had disappeared in an instant.

"Oh yeah?" Elsa shouted at the boy. She threw a snowball the size of a boulder at him, and bull's-eye! She got him!

Jack had been taken by surprise and had stopped smiling. He'd almost fallen out the air. Elsa was laughing sarcastically. "Well, ha-ha-ha, Mr. Frost! Two can play at this game!"

_This means war,_ Jack and Elsa thought at the same moment.

In that second, a blur of snowballs were sent at each side, snow forts had been built, and plans to conquer had been laid out. To Jack's surprise, Elsa, who was really just playing in hopes of getting some answers, was a brilliant schemer; she'd pretended to give up, but when he got close to her she attacked him with more balls of snow.

Finally, the battle had finished, and neither side won. Elsa collapsed down to her knees, panting. She'd never done something like that before, but she knew she was frustrated with this stubborn boy, who wouldn't answer her questions, who decided to randomly start a snowball fight without warning.

But there was another feeling inside her, a weird one.

"You had fun, didn't you?" Jack Frost asked. He'd lain back and rest his head on Elsa's lap, and the Queen's cheeks burst into flames. "Wha-what the—what are you-," Jack shushed her. "It's okay, don't freak out."

Elsa was skeptical, but there was something about what he said. It was true, she did have fun, if only for a little bit.

"So, so you're not…afraid of me?" Elsa asked the boy.

He smiled at her. "No! You're not scary, you're wonderful! And quite the strategist, I must admit!"

Elsa playfully raised her nose in the air. "Well, I can't argue with that!"

Jack's face flushed as he detected a small smile on Elsa's face.

Jack stared at her, leaving her to wonder if there was something wrong with her face or something. Then, without warning, he ran his hand in her hair.

"Besides…" he said. "Why would anyone be afraid of such a pretty girl like you?"

Elsa blushed as if her face had been set on fire. "Well, uh…"

Then a voice came out from behind them. "Hello? Elsa? Anybody home?" Elsa recognized the voice immediately; it was Anna.

All thoughts of anything left the Snow Queen's mind and she pushed Jack's head of her lap. "Anna?"

Jack felt he shouldn't go after her. Anyways, he couldn't really think.

The Queen's smiling face wouldn't leave his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jack floated out of the castle, leaving Elsa to talk with her sister. He wiped some lasting sweat off his forehead that remained after his battle with Elsa and smiled to himself. The girl was a pretty formidable foe. She'd be a great Guardian.

Then he remembered Elsa's smiling face and almost forgot how to fly. "Oh my God…" Jack muttered. He could feel his face burning as he pulled his hood over his face as he remembered what he told her:

"…a beautiful girl like you."

He started to fidget out of embarrassment. "I can't believe I said that…I can't believe I said that…" How dare he say that? And to such a pretty girl, too. She probably thought he was some sort of loser.

It was so weird. Whenever Jack thought about the Snow Queen, his heart started to pound out of control and he felt all warm inside. Was he sick? No, he was immortal, he couldn't get sick. He knew something was wrong with him, but he didn't know how to explain it.

That didn't matter now, though. Now, Elsa was with her sister. They'd makeup, and whatever happened between them would be fixed, and Elsa would be happy.

Frost floated to the front of the beautifully stunning castle to admire it again. "Beautifully stunning…just like the girl who made it…" Jack whispered to himself.

WHAT WAS HE SAYING?

Jack smacked himself across the face. What was wrong with him today?

At the front of the castle, where the front door was, there was a big, buff, blonde guy, admiring the castle. "He must be traveling with Anna or something…" Then Jack got an idea. If Elsa could see him, maybe this guy could, too! He swooped down to the guy and started waving. "Hey! Hey, what's up? Hey, can you see me?" The guy did nothing in response, just stood there, like nothing happened.

Huh. He couldn't see him. Then why could Elsa see him? Was it because they both had ice powers or something like that? Maybe Pitch Black would know…

And there's another thing: Why did Pitch tell Jack about Elsa? How did he know they would see each other? He's _Pitch Black_, ultimate evil. He couldn't have done this out of good will. Just what was he planning? Jack couldn't seem to figure it out and decided to forget about it for the time being.

Jack decided he'd wait until Anna took Elsa back to their home, and he'd follow them. Once Elsa was safe in her home, he'd leave. After seeing her for a bit…and of course he'd come back to see her sometimes...or more than that. He wanted to see her again already. He wanted to see her smile. It gave him this weird energy.

Kristoff grazed over the ice in front of him, studying. "Flawless…" he whispered.

Then suddenly he thought of Anna. How she wore her hair in two adorable braids, her perfect little freckles, how confident and determined she was, how small she felt in his arms.

Kristoff shook his head. Why was he thinking of her? This is probably the last time he'd see her, anyway. Then they'd part ways like nothing ever happened. Good, too. She's pretty troublesome. He doesn't want her around. She's annoying. Crazy annoying.

But why was he assuring himself that she wasn't needed?

Jack lay down at the top of the castle, making out cloud shapes with his staff. Then he heard her:

"I CAAAAAAAAAAAAN'T!"

That was her voice alright. Snow was forming around the top of the castle. She was making it. She was crying out.

Elsa.

Frost picked up his staff and jumped right onto the balcony. He could see some big monster made out of snow come out of nowhere, and it picked up a two-braided girl—probably Anna—the blonde guy—probably her escort—and a living snowman, and jumped out of the castle.

He saw Elsa drop to her knees and he dashed towards her. "Elsa! Hey, are you alright?" She wouldn't answer, and he heard her begin to cry. "Elsa! What's wrong? What happened with your sister? Why'd you send that big monster to get them out?" She wouldn't speak. He placed a hand on her back but she turned away. He didn't like seeing her like this. "Please stop crying…" he said. "Please…"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Now I've done it. I've really done it. Because of me, Arendelle is covered in ice. Because of me, it won't be the same again. Because of me, my people are hurt, my sister is hurt. My sister. Anna. Anna, I swear, I swear to god, I'm so sorry…_

The tears flowed down Elsa's face like no tomorrow. There might as well not be. She'd screwed up big time. All those years of concealing herself…she should've concealed herself longer. That way no one could ever have gotten hurt.

But it's not possible now. Anna was hurt and that was Elsa's fault and she couldn't take it back. She wanted her mom, her dad. She ruined everything. It wasn't Elsa's power that was the curse—she was the curse herself.

Then the Snow Queen heard a voice.

A boy's voice, soothing and calm but also kind of frantic. Someone's hand was on her back, that same person's hand running their fingers through her hair. It was Jack. Jack, the boy she just met. Who was just like her. How did he feel? Did he enjoy having powers? He talked about having fun, but fun how? So many thoughts formed in Elsa's mind that she couldn't handle it. The only thing she really knew was that she messed up, oh, so bad.

And that just made her cry even harder, collapsing into the boy's arms.

"Elsa, Elsa, Elsa please tell me what's wrong I hate seeing you like this Elsa Elsa stop crying please what happened with your sister…" Jack was almost on the verge of panicking. Why was she crying? Wasn't this supposed to make her happy?

Then the Snow Queen collapsed into his arms, gripping his arms, sobbing. He tried wiping away some of her tears and snapping her back to attention but she wouldn't say anything—anything that made sense, anyway. All that she could muster was "Anna…Anna…I'm so sorry…mom! Mom! I'm so sorry I'm so sorry I'm so sorry I don't deserve anything I'm so sorry…"

Finally Jack burst. "ELSA!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. "ELSAAAAAA!" He took her head into his hands and held her close to his face. She could see him. Her eyes seemed to focus onto his face and some of her sobs stopped.

_Good, good, she's alright, she's okay…_

He was about to ask her what had happened when she tightened her grip on him, looking at him earnestly, as if she was to say something. And she did:

"Jack…Jack…are you like me, too?"

"Wha…Of course I am, we're all like each other."

"No, no that's not what I mean…" Elsa took a deep breath between sobs. "Are you like me? Are you…are you a curse, too?"

Jack was taken aback. "Curse? What curse? I'm not a curse, and neither are you! Don't tell me you think you're a curse, Elsa, you're nothing even close to that!"

"Then what am I!?" She almost shouted. "Am I a blessing? No! Am I someone deserving of anything good? No! Because of me…because of me, Anna's hurt! I attacked her! _I _did! No one else!"

"You attacked Anna?"

"Yes! This power of mine, this disgusting power of mine—"

"Your powers aren't disgusting! They're fun and exciting! They bring happiness! What were we doing earlier, huh? We were using our powers, _to have fun! _And you had fun, didn't you?"

Elsa snapped back. "For a matter of fact _Mr. Frost,_ I have used it for fun! But it doesn't work that way! These powers were made to hurt, they were made to _destroy!_"

Jack took his hands off of the queen. "You don't know how to use them!"

"Oh, like you know how?!"

The Guardian tried to calm himself. "Elsa. Elsa, listen. It's not that hard, you just need to practice and learn to appreciate—"

"There's absolutely nothing to appreciate! I've been trying to keep it hidden for years—"

"Don't keep it hidden then! Let it go! Do you see this castle, this masterpiece? Did you see that snowman! You can create wonderful things!"

"Stop."

"No, Elsa, I'm not gonna stop till you understand!"

"And what am I supposed to understand? That my powers are good? Do you think the lovely city of Arendelle would be covered in snow if my powers were any good? If _I_ was any good?"

"So what? So many people live happily in snow, so why can't the citizens of Arendelle do the same? They looked fine when I saw them! A little bewildered but—"

"Wait a second."

"Elsa, c'mon—"

"Wait." She had become quiet, her beautiful eyes squinting at Jack. "You knew?"

"Knew what?"

"Arendelle is engulfed in snow and you knew."

"Of course! There's snow here for miles!"

Elsa paused, taking it in. "You knew, and you didn't tell me?" She stood up, and he stood up with her. For some reason, Jack found a teensy weensy voice in the back of his mind say 'Even when she's angry, she's beautiful.' He almost froze himself for thinking such a thing.

"Why didn't you say anything? Did you want me to find out on my own?"

"Well it's pretty obvious once you think about it! Besides, what can you do?"

"If didn't find out sooner more people could've gotten hurt!"

"Can you fix it, though, Elsa?"

"I can't! But you, Mr. I-Love-Having-Fun, you can! Can't you? You're obviously much better at this than me!"

"What if I don't want to? Who said I would? Who said I even could? What's it to me?"

Jack was angry. He was so angry he was spouting nonsense, but what was he supposed to do? This girl thought she was a curse!

Elsa was quiet.

Finally, she whispered, "Jack."

"What?" he snapped.

"Go away."

"…"

"Go, I said!"

"…No! Why should I go?"

"Why shouldn't you? I don't even know you! We aren't even friends!" Elsa's voice began to rise. "Leave!"

"I'm not gonna leave you, Elsa. You can't be alone again."

"Says who? Don't tell me what to do, Jack Frost."

"Elsa, please."

"Just go! And never come back!"

Jack didn't want to leave. Elsa needed him. She couldn't stay here alone again. He wanted her to be happy again, like she was earlier. He wanted to hold her and tell her that she'd be alright. That's what friends are supposed to do. Whatever happened with her sister could be overcome. He could get the other Guardians to help out.

But Elsa said she wanted to be alone. He could still check on her, but he had to leave her.

He left.

Elsa didn't want him to leave. She hadn't even wanted her sister to leave. But they had to. She was a curse, and curses were made to be left alone. Tears flowed out of her eyes. Everything was wrong. Not a single thing was okay. And it was all Elsa's fault.


End file.
